


Between Darkness and Light

by kmoaton



Series: Between Darkness and Light [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Misguided Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: After having the horcrux removed from his scar, Harry is faced with finding the others and dealing with the fact that Dumbledore and possibly others kept him in the dark about his intended fate.  Help comes from an unlikely source and a trusted ally.For background, see the previous installments in this collection.  This installment will be a chapter fic instead of a one shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to continue this! Because Harry is currently around 16 for my purposes, there are no pairings at the moment. Please be aware that tags and characters will be added and/or changed as this story progresses.

Returning to Scotland took some major subterfuge but Harry and Snape soon were safely hidden in the woods near the Cairngorms Mountains. The cabin was modern by muggle standards and with Dobby bringing in their supplies, the duo was able to stay away from populated areas for the time being. Snape hated not being able to reach out to people but he knew that his former Death Eater companions surely had orders to bring him before the Dark Lord. There was no one he could trust to not run to the Dark Lord with the news that they had heard from Severus. The Daily Prophet's brought in by Dobby gave no mention of Harry being missing but Snape knew that wouldn't last. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to keep the ministry out of it forever and frankly, it was amazing that it had been kept quiet this long. The Dark Lord wouldn’t say anything unless he could parade the fact he had Harry in his clutches. It was agonizing not know for certain what was going on but until they could work out a plan to get information, they were at a standstill. 

Harry unknowingly felt the same way as Snape. He hated not knowing what was going on and after all, he learned about Horcruxes, it was hard for Harry to know whom to trust. He knew Dumbledore was aware of the piece of Voldemort inside because it was his intention for Harry to die. Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew Harry would be able to return to the land of the living or was he just speculating. He couldn't help but wonder if Sirius, Remus, or any of his other professors were in on the scheme. That led to Harry thinking about his friends. Hermione might not have known but Ron could have known if his parents were in on the secret. It made Harry's heart ache to know that so many people who had claimed to care for him could have been a part of a plan to encourage and EXPECTED him to walk to his death willingly.

ooOOoo

Harry had taken to sitting out on the covered porch of the cabin at night. Even with a warming charm, Harry still bundled up in a thick blanket and Dobby bought him a huge hot cocoa. It was freezing but the snow made the world look pure and in the clearing where the cabin sat, Harry could see the millions of stars twinkling in the dark sky. It was peaceful and for a while, Harry could pretend his world hadn't imploded. 

"How can you stand this coldness, Potter?" Snape moved quietly and startled Harry. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I get caught up in the stillness of it all." 

Both men were silent. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of limbs cracking under the weight of the heavy snow, the crunch of animals, hidden in the darkness, moving over the packed snow and owls hooting in the night. 

"I came to let you know I have some news. Come inside so we can discuss it."

Jumping up quickly, Harry hurried behind Snape, eager to hear what was going on the world they had left behind. Shedding his blanket and the warming charm, Harry collapsed into the chair closest to the fire. Snape picked up several parchments from the table and sat across from him. 

"I took a chance and reached out to someone." Holding out the papers to Harry, Snape waited until he took them. "He responded and he says he will help us…with some conditions." 

Curious, Harry took the papers from Snape. As he skimmed over them, his jaw dropped. 

"Remus?"

ooOOoo

As Harry read through the letter from Remus, Severus thought about how he even reached the point of asking the wolf for help. As much as he hated to admit it, Severus knew Remus wouldn't run off to Dumbledore without knowing the full story. He explained what Dumbledore told him about Harry and the horcux and the plan for Harry to die. He mentioned that the horcrux had been removed but didn't tell how. Even though he embedded the letter with charms to keep the reader from sharing the information, it was still nerve-wracking to wait for Dobby to return with a response.

Harry then interrupted his train of thought. "He wants to hear from me before he fully commits to helping us?"

Severus nodded. "I get the impression that Dumbledore hasn't been fully forthcoming with the reason behind your disappearance or mine." 

Harry had to agree with that assumption. Dumbledore played fast and loose with so much information. "I'll get to work on it right now." 

ooOOoo

Remus fought the urge to pace in the small flat he currently had in muggle London. It was cheap and a step above rundown but at least he was away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore and the clinginess of Sirius. After weeks of listening to Dumbledore's lame stories about where Harry was, the letter arrived from Snape and shook him to the core. 

Harry was alive and all right.

Harry had a soul piece of Voldemort inside of him.

Harry was expected to die in order to defeat Voldemort.

The rage that filled Remus was absolute. Grateful for his hidden home, he was able to process what Severus told him and plot his plan of action. He knew he couldn't trust this information with Sirius. His hate for Severus was too strong and his faith is Dumbledore was unshakable. He tried to encourage his oldest friend to see a mind healer but it had been an impossible task so far. Sirius refused to deal with everything that had happened in his life and his time in Azkaban only worsened his paranoia. Adding the new possibility that Dumbledore might be selling them all out for “the Greater Good” was too much for even the most stable of people to handle. 

It had been comforting to know that Harry was all right but Remus needed more before he could fully commit to helping. His request was simple; let him hear from Harry himself. Doubt, however, filled him once he sent the letter off with Dobby. If Severus refused, Remus was at a major impasse. He felt the charms that would prevent him from even mentioning the letter to anyone so there was no one he could tell even if he felt Snape was lying to cover his own butt. 

But Remus believed him. 

He knew that even though Snape hated the Maurders, he cared for Lily and Harry was Lily's son. Remus was well aware that he and Snape would never be friends or even acquaintances but Harry was their common bond and he would be there for Harry, no matter what. Remus' rage had simmered down and he paced as he waited for a response from Harry. It was well over an hour later when Dobby popped in the flat with the letter that smelled like Harry. 

_Dear Remus,_

_I am surprised that Snape reached out to you and even more surprised you agreed. I don't know how much he told you so let me start at the beginning.  
Yes, I found out that I had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside of my scar. Severus took me to some foreign wizards who were able to remove it. According to their reports, I actually died for about 10 minutes but I came back. The story behind that would be better in person. We also learned about the horcruxes and the fact that Voldemort has many more out there. Until they are all destroyed, he cannot be vanquished. _

_At the moment, we are safe and Severus is making sure I’m taking care of. The place we are living is nice and peaceful. Dobby keeps us well supplied with food and news of what’s happening in London. I’m not sure how Severus plans on proceeding since you know we weren’t kidnapped or killed but I hope his trust is well placed._

_Until next time,  
Harry _

Remus sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Knowing Harry was fine was a relief but the notation that he had DIED still had Remus’ heart beating uneasily. 

_‘Why didn’t Dumbledore tell us about the horcurxes? Why was it such a big secret?’_ Remus thought.

The idea that Dumbledore knew this and kept it a secret made Remus distrust him more. If they had known that information from the beginning, the Order could have formed different plans for fighting Voldemort. The idea that the people had been losing their lives over an unstoppable force and Dumbledore KNEW it renewed the anger in Remus. He was done being the pet wolf. He cared for Sirius but until Sirius was willing to bury his past issues, Remus had to leave him alone as well. His main goal now was to help Harry and Severus take down the Dark Lord. 

ooOOoo 

Deep down, Severus knew what Remus’ next request would be after hearing from Harry but he had to admit allowing Remus into their current safe place was a big risk. Harry was certain that Remus wouldn’t betray them but Severus’ years as a spy taught him that things are not always what they seem. With that consideration, Severus decided to enact a secondary plan. Since Remus had informed Harry that his current flat was in muggle London and no one was aware that it existed, Severus decided that would be the best way to meet. 

Only, he didn’t tell Remus. Instead, at the time scheduled for Dobby to collect Remus, he would take Harry and Severus to Remus’ flat. It would add a layer of protection because Remus would not be expecting them to be there and Dobby could check out the spells on the flat while he was delivering letters. It was underhanded but Severus did not survive his years of being a spy without the willingness to play dirty. 

ooOOoo

Harry was nervous about seeing Remus. While they had been corresponding, there was still the lingering doubt of Remus’ sincerity. He had been so loyal to Dumbledore and Harry wasn’t certain that it had truly shifted. Admittedly, Severus’ plan of going to Remus would offer them a layer of protection but he was worried about Remus’ reaction. 

Dobby popped them at the appointed time to a small living room. The room only had a single lamp lit but even in the dimness, Harry could make out the well-worn furniture and it was obvious that the apartment barely met the criteria for livable. Harry had known that things were hard for Remus but once again, he failed to realize how truly screwed up the wizarding world was against anyone that was different. He threw an ugly look at Severus because this time, the Potions professor was the major reason Remus lived like this. 

Severus saw the look Harry threw him but ignored him because, at the same moment, Remus walked into the room. 

“This is certainly a surprise.” Remus stated his wand at the ready in his hand. 

Severus gave a long-suffering sigh. “You can stand down, Lupin. We decided this would be a safer alternative.”

Remus moved to his chair by the fire. “You mean you didn’t trust me.” He replied as he sat heavily, not expecting an answer.

Harry and Severus took a seat on the divan across from the werewolf. They sat in a tense silence for several moments. Remus finally decided to ask the one question he wanted to know the answer to.

“How did Harry die?”

Snape and Harry looked at each other. They had discussed the fact that Remus would probably want clarification for the things that had been alluded to in the letter. They also agreed that secrecy would be a must to protect them. If Remus wouldn’t agree, they would call Dobby and leave.

“Are you willing to take an Unbreakable Vow?” Severus asked, watching Remus closely. He could see the conflict that warred on the werewolf’s face. A quick glance at Harry showed that he was watching Remus as well. Severus knew that Harry was still dealing with Dumbledore’s betrayal and not knowing if others were in on the ruse. He hadn’t really discussed much since they left Japan but Severus knew at some point there would be some type of Potter explosion. 

Remus gave a deep sigh. It pained him to realize how deep the mistrust from all of the deception probably went with Harry. The letters hinted at things but Remus didn’t want to think how bad things truly had been. To know people he had trusted…

“I’ll take the vow.”

ooOOoo

With Harry as the witness, Remus’ vow ensured he couldn’t share the information with anyone but Harry and Severus. It also ensured that Remus couldn’t even tell anyone that he had seen or been in communication with the duo. Once that was established, Severus started the story initially. He shared what Dumbledore had told him about the horcurx and the fact that Harry would have to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. He recalled his vow to Lily to protect her son and that enacted his kidnapping Harry and taking him to Japan. Harry picked up the story with the ritual and what happened while he was in purgatory. As he finished, there was a leaden silence in the room. 

“How many Horcruxes does he have left?” Remus inquired, trying hard to prevent his feelings of sorrow and rage from manifesting until he was alone. 

It was Severus that responded. “He believed in the magical properties of numbers so I wouldn’t be surprised if we were looking for at least 5 more.” 

At Remus’ frown, Harry explained. “One was in the diary I destroyed second year when Ginny was possessed. And the second one destroyed was the one in me.” 

Severus interjected. “I also believe his pet snake Nagini is one as well. It has an abnormal intelligence for a reptile and he is very protective of it.” 

Remus looked thoughtful as he stood and walked out of the room. 10 minutes passed before he returned with a tea tray and several rolls of parchment. The men prepared their tea to their liking before turning their attention to the papers. 

“A few months ago, Albus asked me to go to Albania and research some obscure artifact. He said that it was Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. It was last in the possession of her daughter and that’s the last place she had been spotted. At the time, I didn’t understand why it was so important at this particular time.”

Severus caught on immediately. “But if he’s suspecting it’s a Horcrux, he would want it in his possession.”

Harry was confused. “You think he used fancy objects for the other ones?” 

Severus shook his head. “Not necessarily but the Dark Lord is obsessed historical artifacts and the idea of using artifacts tied to Hogwarts would be a rub in the face of Dumbledore. “ 

“The Sword of Gryffindor is in his office. There no way Voldemort could get it.”   
Harry interjected. 

Remus agreed. “True but the diadem, Slytherin's locket, and Helga Hufflepuff’s cup have all be lost to time. Do you really think it’s possible he may have found them?”

“You have to remember, before he made all the changes to his appearance,” Severus explained. “The Dark Lord was very charming and handsome. He could have possibly made some connections that lead him to the artifacts.”

Harry groaned. “So how are we supposed to find these needles in haystacks

A dark look crossed Remus’ face. “The only person who might know this information is Dumbledore. The question is how can we get the information from him without him suspecting?”

No one spoke for a moment, then Harry got a sneaky gleam in his eyes. Leaning forward, he stared at Remus.

“How do you feel like being a spy for us?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you really think Remus will be able to find out any information?” Harry asked. He hadn’t mentioned anything about the meeting since he and Snape had returned to their safe place. Severus had noticed the young man was more melancholy after the meeting and he supposed he could understand that. It was easier to ignore the hellhole that your life had become when you were away from it but seeing the wolf again reminded Severus how tenuous their position had become. 

“I believe so. The Order still trusts him and I’m sure he has a plausible reason to explain his current absence.” Severus responded. 

Harry didn’t doubt that they would accept Remus back but even with all the spells and charms in place for protection, he still feared being found out. It was hard to know whom to trust in light of Dumbledore’s betrayal. Harry knew that the others followed the headmaster blindly and that is what pained Harry the most, especially regarding Sirius. Harry knew there would be no convincing his godfather that the sun didn’t shine from Dumbledore’s ass and that every word was golden, at least until it slapped Sirius painfully in the face. After a private conversation with Remus, Harry spent several days in a state of depression.

_“Do you think Sirius will understand why Snape did things the way he did it?”_

_Remus sighed and drank his tea in an effort to stall. He had been surprised that Harry wanted to speak with him alone and was even more surprised when Snape left him in the flat and returned to their hiding place._

_“Harry, you have to understand that Sirius is not well. He has so many issues from his years in Azkaban and he refuses to see a Mind Healer in order to help him sort things out.”_

_Harry scoffed. “It just hurts to know that he isn’t willing to try and fight for me.”_

_Sitting his cup on the side table, Remus leaned forward, his voice earnest. “Don’t you ever believe that Harry. Sirius loves you with every breath.”_

_Harry looked at Remus, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. “I could believe that if he had taken me with him instead of letting Dumbledore influencing him to give me to Hagrid.” Standing, Harry began to pace. “I spent my life with my mother’s family who hated magic because my godfather was more consumed with revenge than me! Even when I would go to him about problems, he always said Dumbledore knew best, even when I was hurting! I’ll never be anything more than a substitute for my father to him.”_

_Remus was shattered. He didn’t know Harry felt so deeply. “Don’t say that, Harry. “_

_“Do you know how many times he calls me ‘James’? He looks at me and only sees my father. I’ll never be a separate person to him. I’m just a replacement.”_

_Remus stood, placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. “I know Sirius has so many issues but don’t you ever think you are just a replacement. He has loved you since the day you arrived in this world. He was your first babysitter. There were times when he was the only one that could get you to settle down. Your first words were ‘pafoo’ and it almost killed your father. Sirius has always been brash and impulsive and I know he hasn’t done things the correct way but you should never doubt how much he loves you. He does have his issues. He has things he needs to face.”_

_Harry hung his head. “Be that as it may, Remus, at the end of the day Sirius would rather not deal with the truth and hide than face his fears.”_

_Stepping away from Remus, Harry called out for Dobby. As he took the elf’s tiny hand, Harry looked sadly at the wolf._

_“I can’t wait for him to decide if he stands with me or Dumbledore. I have my own life to get back. Dobby, take me home.”_

_Before Remus could reply, Harry was gone._

ooOOoo

Returning back to the Order was easier than Remus expected. He gave a story about tracking a Harry rumor in the wilds of Germany and everyone accepted it, knowing his devotion to Harry. Sirius was clingy and Remus was fighting hard to not show his irritation. Harry’s words had stuck with him and he was somewhat angry with Sirius for not realizing some of the selfishness he was displaying. He knew at some point, he would have to have a heart to heart talk with Sirius. He could only hope it wouldn’t fracture their friendship.

ooOOoo

Hermione was also frustrated but for a very different reason. It was hard to be stuck at Hogwarts and have no way of really helping in the search for Harry. With him and Snape seemingly vanished off the face of the earth, it was obvious that Harry had been kidnapped but with no glowing Death Eater announcement, Voldemort apparently didn’t have him. Even Slytherins looked lost without the protection of their Head of House and they were often silent in classes and the hallways. No one really knew if both Harry and Snape were victims or did Snape take Harry for his own nefarious purposes. 

She had hoped with Remus’ return, there would be more information but she was crushed when there wasn’t. Hermione practically bullied her way into the meeting. She and Ron were the last ones to see Harry and while Mrs. Weasley could shut Ron out, Hermione refused to be intimidated by her and she was just as determined to find out what happened to her friend. 

ooOOoo

The meeting was nothing more than a rehashing of what little Intel they knew. Basically, Harry and Snape were gone without a trace. Almost everyone looked crestfallen but Hermione noticed while Remus looked sympathetic, he didn’t seem as distraught as everyone else. She also caught his exasperated interactions with Sirius. Her curiosity captured, Hermione was determined to speak with Remus alone before she returned to Hogwarts. 

Hermione’s chance came strictly by accident. She was returning from the bathroom when she noticed that Remus was sitting alone in the library looking through old books. Seizing the opportunity, Hermione went to the library and with a quick locking charm and privacy spell, she cornered Remus.

“Remus, can I speak with you for a moment?” 

Remus looked at the young witch warily for a moment. He couldn’t help but wonder what did she had to discuss with him that require privacy and ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted. Setting the text aside, Remus gave her his full attention.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

Hermione hesitated for a moment then all of her words spilled out. “Do you know something about Harry? I mean, in the meeting, you seemed so calm about the news that no information hasn’t been found.”

Remus’ eyes narrowed. With the binding of the spell, he couldn’t reveal any information but the fact that Hermione was putting facts together was disturbing. The tact he decided to try would allow him to access what she possible thought she knew and would she possibly be an ally to Harry. 

“Well, Hermione. If I knew any information, I don’t know if you would be trustworthy enough to share it with.”

Indignation danced across her face. “Are you saying I can’t keep a secret?” Hermione asked with a tight voice. 

“No.” Remus replied. “But I do happen to remember your devotion to authority figures.”

Hermione’s face turned red. “My loyalty is to Harry. He’s one of my best friends!”

Pondering this for a moment, Remus tossed another question. “And if you knew where Harry was, would you tell?”

“Of course!” Hermione replied, still stinging from the implication of being more devoted to authority. “Everyone is worried sick about him!”

Remus raised a brow, a chilling smile on his face that reminded Hermione that he was a werewolf after all. “And what if Harry didn’t want to be found?”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but closed it. She had known Harry was unhappy with the way everyone had been treating him lately. Everyone either worshipped him or hated the ground he walked on. He had taken to staying in his room more, only coming out for class, Quidditch and meals. 

Remus watched the young witch’s face, seeing the conflicting thoughts dancing across it. He knew Hermione strongly believed in authority and doing right but there had been so many instances that she had flouted the rules to help Harry. She was loyal to Harry but would that loyalty extend to her protecting his biggest secret? 

There was a steely resolve on Hermione’s face and in her voice when she finally responded. 

“I’m looking out for Harry. My only concern is making sure he is alright.”

Remus held in a smile at her response. “If I hear anything, Hermione, I promise to keep you posted. This conversation can’t even be mentioned to Ron.” 

Hermione didn’t hesitate. “You have my word.”

ooOOoo

Snape wasn’t surprised to have a summons from Remus. He knew about the Order meeting and was expecting to be apprised of the situation. They met in a neutral location in London, an obscure muggle teashop. Tucked away in a back corner, Snape ensured there were silencing charms, as well as a strong 'notice me not' charm in place after their tea was served. Only then, did he address Remus.

“I take it the meeting went as expected?”

Remus nodded and took a sip of his tea. “They don’t have a clue on what happened to either of you. Since there has been no sightings or no proclamations from the Dark Lord, almost everyone is stumped.”

Catching the phrase, Snape frowned. “Almost everyone?”

“It would seem that the brightest witch in Harry’s year has noticed that things are not as they would seem and had questions.” Remus replied, his face stony in recollection. 

“Granger.” Snape snarled. He should have considered the fact that she would apply her considerable intelligence to figuring out what could have happened to Harry. 

“Do you think she’ll figure it out?” 

Shrugging, Remus considered his words carefully. “She says she is loyal to Harry and not so much to Dumbledore. I think she is beginning to doubt him. “

Snape took a sip of his tea. “This could benefit us. It would be a connection in Hogwarts to keep us aware of what’s being shared among the students. Some of the parents tend to overshare with their children and the children, in turn, share with their classmates. “

“True.” Remus agreed. “I’d forgotten how the gossip network operates within the walls of Hogwarts.”

“Be that as it may, it has to ultimately be Harry’s decision. He knows Granger better and he has to decide if he wants to trust her.” Snape responded. 

ooOOoo

In many ways, talking to Sirius was easy and hard. The years in Azkaban had done so much damage to his mind and Remus knew that Dumbledore used that to his advantage. Sirius kept refusing to see a mind healer and Remus strongly suspected that Dumbledore was the one encouraging that as well. He wasn’t sure what Dumbledore was promising Sirius but Remus was well aware of the empty promises Dumbledore could make. Sirius was still stuck in the past and his refusal to see Harry as his own person was going to damage their relationship permanently and Remus knew his old friend would not handle that well.

Returning to old Black family home, Remus gave a sigh of relief to find Sirius alone. This would already be a hard conversation without others present and possibly being interrupted. Sirius, of course, was overjoyed to see him. They sat in the kitchen with mugs of tea that Remus really was wondering was it safe to drink because Kretcher still was bitter about serving “a mangy mutt and the Black family disgrace”. 

“You look worried, Remus. Dumbledore says that Harry will be found and everything will be okay.” Sirius said as he studied his oldest friend. 

“What are you going to do when Harry is found?” Remus decided to jump into the fray. 

“Well, Dumbledore said…” Sirius began but Remus cut him off. 

“No, Sirius! I asked you what are YOUR plans for Harry when he is found?”

Sirius looked gobsmacked but said nothing. After a long uncomfortable silence stretched out for a few moments, Remus spoke.

“I know you care for Harry but unless you can find your own voice or you are never going to have the relationship you want with him. “

Glowering at his friend, Sirius roared. “How can you say that? Harry’s my godson! I love him!”

Remus sighed. “No one doubts your love but my question was what are your plans for harry?” 

Remus was losing patience. He knew Dumbledore would be a sticking point for Sirius but like Harry said, Sirius had to make a decision. 

“I know what you asked me. I talked to Dumbledore and he said…”

This time Remus stood up, knocking the wooden chair to the floor with a loud clatter. “What do you think, Sirius? Are you no longer capable of your own thoughts and ideas?”

Sirius looked shocked and hurt. “I can. I do.” He replied in a small voice, causing Remus’ heart to ache. 

“It’s hard to know that, Sirius, when every answer starts with Dumbledore.”

“Are you doubting Dumbledore?” Sirius asked, confusion marring his face. 

Remus considered his answer carefully. “I’m not doubting Dumbledore. I’m finally considering what Harry wants and needs are. When Harry returns, he may not be the same Harry that left. You need to think hard, Sirius about whose side you’re on.”

Sirius’ face changed into a scowl as he stood up to face Remus. “What do you mean whose side? I’ll never go dark?”

Shaking his head, Remus gathered his things to leave. “I mean are you on Harry’s side or are you going to be Dumbledore’s puppet? I’m letting you know right now, everything I do from here on out is to ensure Harry’s needs are met, even in defiance of Dumbledore.”

Taking in Sirius’ shocked and hurt face for a moment, Remus headed for the door. 

“You need to make up your mind and decide which is more important to you, Harry’s wellbeing or Dumbledore’s approval.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think Hermione can be trusted with this?” Harry asked, trying to contain the sliver of hope he was feeling. When Snape came to him with Remus’ information and concerns, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Between the two of his friends, Hermione had always been the one who was loyal even if she didn’t agree with Harry’s methods. 

Severus had already thought it through. “We can have Remus be the contact person. She would have to take the same vow or we would have to oblivate her so she won’t tell that she met with you.” 

Harry sighed. “It would be good to know what was going on in Hogwarts and no one would suspect Hermione.” 

“You don’t have to make a decision right now. In two days, we will be leaving for a more centrally located dwelling. Then we can figure out how to meet Granger and Lupin.” Severus informed a surprised Harry. 

“Moving?” 

Snape “Yes. We need to be in a more accessible location. Both of us are going to need to go out. We’ll need to meet with people but protect our lodgings. We can’t deal with the other Horcruxes hiding in this spot.” 

Harry could see the logic behind the move. He had become so used to being secluded, first in Japan and now in the Scottish woods and the idea of having to move amongst people gave him mild anxiety. But it was necessary and if he wanted to truly have the freedom to live his life, it was time to get started taking Voldemort down. 

Oooo

Before the next Order meeting, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to receive a message from Remus about them talking once the meeting was over. That was the brightest spot in her otherwise increasingly frustrated days. Ron was being a bigger prat than usual and was accusing Hermione and his brothers of keeping secrets. He refused to believe her or the twins when they told Ron there was no new information on Harry.

She could understand missing Harry but with him gone, Hermione could see that Ron had alienated so many people with his bullish attitude and his jealousy. Without Harry as a buffer, people stayed away from Ron. 

_” He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing.”_ Hermione sighed as she watches the volatile redhead storm out of the common room after his row with Seamus and Dean. If Ron kept this behavior up, soon he'd be friendless, however, Hermione knew that he wouldn't listen to her. She could only hope the upcoming conversation with Remus would be better. 

Oooo

It wasn’t easy for Remus to get Hermione alone after the meeting with Molly watching her like a hawk and Sirius dogging his every step. They were finally able to duck into the library for a quick private chat. 

“I have someone who wants to talk to you but they have to know if you are willing to take a privacy vow on the information that will be shared.” Remus said after throwing up a quick (silent charm)

“Privacy vow?” Hermione repeated, surprised to be asked such a thing. 

Remus' face turned severe. “This is life or death, Hermione. The things you’ll be told cannot be shared with anyone other than the ones they trust. Not Ron, not Dumbledore, no one. You have to decide if you are ready for this level of involvement. If you can’t do this, we can forget this conversation even happened and it won’t be bought up again.”

Before Hermione could respond, Remus turned towards the closed library door and with a quick wave of the wand, removed the charm. 

"Come on, let me show you a couple of books you'll need."

Hermione didn't have a chance to do more than move to the bookcases before Sirius came bounding into the room. 

"I was wondering where you got off to, Remus." he said with accusing eyes. Remus sighed and turned his attention back to Hermione. Pulling two books from the shelves, he placed them in her hands. 

"You need to read these. They will help you out."

Hermione smiled and went along with Remus. "Thank you so much, Remus. These will make my essay so much better." Quickly, she placed them in her bag, instinctively realizing Remus didn't want the titles to be seen.

"Now, we need to get you back to Hogwarts. We wouldn't want your dorm mates to notice you were gone too long." Remus replied.

Sirius watched the exchange with a pout. He knew that Remus was ignoring him and had been avoiding him. Their last conversation had ended in an argument and this was the first time he had seen since that moment. 

"When you finish helping Hermione, can I talk with you for a moment?"

Remus was tempted to refuse but for Sirius to ask, maybe it meant he had considered some of the things that Remus had shared with him. 

"Sure. Let me make sure Hermione is squared away, then we'll talk."

ooOOoo

Resisting the urge, Hermione waited until her dorm mates were sleeping before pulling the books Remus had given her out of her bag. Making sure her bed curtains were securely closed, she used her wand to cast a 'Lumos'. the first cover was revealed to be a book on vows, however, it was the second book with its unfamiliar topic, that chilled her. The book was on Horcruxes and as she gingerly touched the cover, she wondered why Remus had chosen that particular book. Realising it would probably be wise to read that one first, Hermione settled in for a long night of reading. 

By the time the sun peeked across the horizon, Hermione was shocked. She wasn't certain but she couldn't help but wonder if the Horcruxes were the reason why Voldemort had survived all of these years. It would explain so much but it would also mean that Dumbledore probably knew as well. And if Dumbledore knew...

_'The vessel that holds a Horcrux has to be destroyed in order to destroy the Horcrux.'_ Hermione mused but what did all of that have to do with Harry?

The second book cleared up a lot of questions Hermione had about the vows. Whatever Remus' friend was going to share with her was obviously top secret and if it had to do with the Horcrux, Hermione could understand why. She had already made up her mind and now she needed to see if she could beg a pepper up potion from Madam Pomfrey then make her way to the owlery to send Remus an owl with her decision.

ooOOoo

Remus took his seat across from Sirius. The animagus was barely still, nervous and impatient from waiting. 

"What do you need, Sirius?" Remus asked, exhaustion clearing in his voice. 

Sirius sighed. "what have I done to you? You won't talk to me, you avoid me whenever we are around each other. Hell, I only see you at these bloody Order meetings!"

Taking a deep breath, Remus steeled himself for the argument that he was sure to follow. "I told you, Sirius, what my issues were. As long as you aren't willing to seek help and as long as you follow behind Dumbledore blindly, we don't have anything to discuss. I told you, my only loyalty is to Harry and his well being."

"You don't trust me?" Remus hated to hear that broken sound in his oldest friend's voice. 

"To follow your own mind and do what's right and not what you are told to do? No, Sirius, I don't." Remus replied.

Sirius looked as if he had been struck. "How can you say that, Moony?"

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Remus ticked down the list. "You haven't pushed for vindication because Dumbledore told you to wait yet he has the proof you're innocent. Molly has taken over your house and you let her order you around and throw away your family heirlooms without protest. You stay trapped in this house, taking orders from whoever comes in. You have become a puppet, a shadow of the man you used to be and watching you refuse to fight for yourself tells me you won't fight for Harry." 

There was a heavy silence in the room. Finally, Sirius' broken voice whispered. "I love Harry. I would give my life for Harry."

Remus reached across and laid his hand on top of Sirius' "I don't doubt that but Harry is going to need someone to stand up for him and that means standing up to Dumbledore if need be."

"But he's not trying to hurt Harry, is he?" Sirius asked, a lost look on his face.

"Something is going on and Dumbledore is not telling us the whole story. Whatever the reason for Harry's disappearance, Dumbledore has an idea of why. He may not know who but he knows something is up with Harry and he has done nothing to protect him so far."

"Harry came to me, not too long after the term started." Sirius sighed. "He asked would there be anyway by the time school ended for him to come to stay with me. I told him Dumbledore thought it was best to stay with his family. The look he gave me was so full of anger for just a moment, then he hid it. He then said I should have known he'd gotten to you as well and Harry just stormed off. I wondered why he was so withdrawn, why he refused to come here for the Christmas holidays. He barely spoke to me during order meetings. I just never thought..."

Remus shook his head. Now he understood why Harry held out no hope for Sirius. "He was angry."

"I have to fix this, Remus!" Sirius cried, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

Remus stood to leave. As much as he hated to see Sirius fall apart, he knew it was a painful but necessary step. "You know what to do. Call a mind healer, get help." 

Reaching the door of the library, Remus turned back to Sirius. "I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!

Moving back to the city took more planning than their move to Scotland. Severus finally found them a place in Islington, straddling the muggle and magical areas. Taking pointers from his few visits to Grimmauld Place, he applies a Fidelis charm and a notice me not on the property. A second, smaller flat was found several blocks away to be used as a meeting place so they wouldn't have to worry about their main home being compromised. It was odd for Severus to think of any place as his and Harry's home but the past few months had truly changed their relationship. They weren't the best of friends but they both have become more tolerable of each other and that was a step in the right direction. 

The townhouse was four stories. Severus converted the basement into his potions lab. The first floor contained all of the usual spaces; kitchen, parlor, dining room, a small study with built-in shelves and a half bath. Severus took the second-floor master bedroom for himself and while the other bedroom was prepped, it was currently unoccupied. Harry was pleased to have an entire third-floor suite to himself. It was small, consisting of only a tiny sitting room, a full bath, and his bedroom but it was his own private space. As much as he enjoyed the cabin, there wasn't a whole lot of privacy and Harry was still coming to terms with everything that had been going on. 

Severus had been insistent that Harry continue his education, so in an agreement with Remus, the wolf came by daily to tutor him in the mornings. During that time, Severus would often disappear into his lab or out into the city to take care of things. It was a peaceful existence but all three of them knew it wasn't going to last. After a few weeks, Remus bought upbringing Hermione to visit. Harry was torn. On one hand, he missed his friend but he felt so nervous because he wasn't sure how much she actually knew. Wary but hopeful, Harry finally agreed. 

The plan Remus and Snape came up with was fairly simple. Remus would contact Hermione during her Hogsmeade weekend and apparate her to the hidden flat. Remus, knowing that a flood of questions would initially upset Harry, suggested letting her see the memories of Snape's conversation with Dumbledore and Harry's experience in Japan. Snape thought the idea had some merit and Harry, knowing that it would be easier to talk with Hermione if she knew all of the details, agreed as well. 

ooOOoo

Hermione was anxious as she made her way to the village with the rest of the students. Remus had owled her the Wednesday before with the meeting place and suggested she do her shopping first. While the edict confused Hermione, she did pick up several supplies from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and at the appointed time, she moved through the crowd to the back room of The Three Broomsticks. A hand grabbed her upper arm before she could respond or pull away, she was moved swiftly along and then there was the sudden hook of a portkey activating. 

"Sorry about the suddenness but we had to move quickly before you were noticed." Remus apologized while Hermione got her bearings back. They had landed in an alley and Hermione could hear the sounds of traffic. Barely having time to catch her breath or ask questions, Hermione clutched her packages and hurried after Remus while trying to figure out where they were. It was obviously somewhere muggle because of the automobiles and the number of people out and about but Hermione had no idea where or why this area was chosen for them to meet. Remus led the way to a small nondescript apartment building and Hermione was even more intrigued. As they entered a flat on the second floor, she could feel the wards surround her. They were very powerful and she couldn't help but wonder who had placed them and what purpose did they serve. After a few moments of wonder, curiosity got the better of her and she looked around the flat. It was neat but sparsely furnished. There were two small sofas with a tall coffee table in the center. Hermione was surprised to see a pensive in the middle of the table. 

"Would you like some tea while we talk?" Remus offered when he noticed Hermione's study of the room. 

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it." She replied, taking a seat on one of the sofas and sitting her bag of supplies on the floor.

Remus left for a moment and returned with a tea service. He waited until the young witch prepared her tea to her liking before he started explaining. 

"I know that there has been a lot of secrecy but it's paramount that we protect our secrets."

Hermione frowned. "We?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, we. I can't share more unless you are willing to take a secrecy vow. I know you read the book I gave you so you understand what I'm asking you.

Hermione's frown deepened. "And if I refuse?"

"You'll be returned to Hogsmeade and obliviated of this visit and of any of our previous conversations." 

Leaning back against the sofa, Hermione was stunned. Whatever Remus had to tell her was serious enough that he was will to pull out all the stops to protect this secret. She assumed whatever he was protecting had to do with Harry and she had already made a vow with herself to help find him and protect him at all costs. 

He was her friend. 

"I'll take the vow."

ooOOoo 

Harry listened from the other room as Remus and Hermione talked. A breath he didn't realize he was holding was released when Hermione agreed to take the vow. Harry would never admit it but there was a fear that she would refuse and that sliver of hope Harry had clung to that maybe his friends were a part of the deceit put out by Dumbledore would die. Granted, Harry had held out more hope for Hermione than Ron because of her higher sense of morality but that doubt lingered in the back of his mind. 

Snape could see how Harry minutely relaxed as Hermione took the secrecy vow. He held his own doubts but knew that the muggle-born witch prized her friendships. She was loyal almost to a fault. Severus, however, couldn't say much about the youngest Weasley boy but he had a strong suspicion that Harry needed to prepare himself to cut him loose if necessary. Severus could recognize his loyalty but his jealous nature often overshadowed that positive attribute. 

They watched as Remus and Hermione spent at least an hour in the pensive. Snape had Dobby set up tea and sandwiches in the kitchen when he heard a low conversation in the living room. He and Harry sat at the wooden table, both rather anxious to see what Hermione's reaction to all of the new information would be. A moment later, Remus came into the kitchen alone. 

"She's understandably upset but I'm going to bring her in here. Are you ready to see her, Harry?"

Taking a deep but shaky breath, Harry could only nod in affirmation, his throat seized up preventing words. It had only been a little over two months but it seemed a lifetime ago when Harry last saw his friend. 

Hermione came into the room, still wiping tears from her eyes. Her faith in Dumbledore was completely destroyed. To know that he purposely kept Harry in the dark so Harry would die in the fight with Voldemort completely broke her heart. To see what Harry went through to remove the Horcrux from his body, dying but returning to life, left her traumatized and realizing for the first time that what Harry had to face weren't just tasks to be won but truly life and death for him and for others involved. She was angry as well at Dumbledore keeping so many people in the dark about what was truly going on. People would die needlessly because the headmaster chose to keep his own counsel. 

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that Harry was standing in the kitchen. He was not quite ready for the flying mass of girl that barreled into his arms. 

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!" 

Harry could do nothing but awkwardly hold his sobbing friend as she cried against his chest. Severus thrust a handkerchief in Harry's hand and he dabbed her tears. It took her a few moments but she finally pulled away from him to take a good look. 

"I've been so worried and after seeing those memories, I don't know how to even handle all of this. You're alive and not being tortured to death!"

Harry could only smile as he led Hermione to a seat at the kitchen table. Harry prepared both of then a fresh cup with a load of sugar. Remus and Severus joined them at the table and prepared their own cups of tea. The room was silent as Hermione finished composing herself. With a final sniff, she addressed the question that lingered in her mind. 

"What can we do about the other horcruxes?"

The men in the room glanced at each other for a moment. Finally, Severus spoke up. "The biggest chore will be identifying all of them. The Dark Lord held a fascination with The Founder's objects so it is possible that he found them and used them. I also wonder about Nagini, his snake. He protects it greatly."

Remus added. “I have a strong feeling that Dumbledore knows what the objects are.”

Severus started. “He keeps memories in a locked cabinet in his office. I remember him going to Albania as well as going to see Slughorn. He referred to the memories as his reason behind knowing Harry’s destiny. The question is how do we get into his office?”

“I could do it.” Hermione volunteered. All the males disagreed and Remus hurriedly explained, seeing the glare coming from the young witch. 

“We would need to get Dumbledore away from Hogwarts and you would be more useful as a lookout while I sneak into the office.”

Severus snorted. “Who said you were doing this, wolf?”

Remus gave a sharp grin. “I’m the most logical option. If I’m caught in Hogwarts, I can easily say I came to see the headmaster and I have the ability to leave when I want to, unlike Hermione, who is a student and can’t leave when she pleases. Hermione can look out for me. I don’t know what kind of wards he may have set up for you and Harry. If you return to the castle, you could be trapped.”

Everyone had to concede that Remus’ plan was the best. They spend part of the afternoon hammering out a plan before Remus had to take Hermione back to Hogsmeade. Before she left, Hermione gave Harry another bone-crushing hug. 

“Keep in touch with me, Harry. You can send messages through Dobby.”

Harry responded rather breathlessly. “I promise I will, Hermione. Can I breathe now?”

They parted with a laugh. Soon Remus and Hermione were gone and Harry, along with Snape, returned to their home. All and all, it turned out to be a good day.

ooOOoo

It took a week before they could set their plan in motion. The hardest part was getting Dumbledore out of the castle. Severus finally used a glamour to enter the Ministry of Magic. It was almost child’s play to slip into Cornelius Fudge’s office, using Harry’s invisibility cloak and collect some of his signed parchments embossed with the Ministry seal as well as one of his self-writing quills. 

Returning to their house, Severus forged a missive to Dumbledore, asking for a meeting as Minister Fudge. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t turn down the meeting and Fudge, with all of his bumbling, would assume he scheduled the meeting and simply forgot. It would give them a short window of time but Remus had the Marauder’s Map, making it easy for him to slip in and out and hopefully undetected. Severus allowed him to see the memory where the vials were stored but the biggest hurdle would be determining what the password would be. Remus would have to figure out how to linger within earshot of the gargoyle door without being detected by Dumbledore. With his werewolf hearing, it wouldn’t be hard but they all knew that Dumbledore had all kinds of magical skills. He was not to be underestimated. 

ooOOoo

Hermione turned out to be a big help. She was able to find out the password as she feigned worry and Professor McGonagall gave her the password to visit Dumbledore. As she passed Remus in his hiding nook, she whispered, “Sugar Quills” and kept walking. Her job was to help keep the hall as clear as possible so Remus could slip in and out. 

Getting in was fairly easy. Remus made it up the steps and stared. Without Dumbledore’s presence, the office actually seemed smaller. As he walked towards the hiding place, a soft thrill startled Remus. 

“Fawkes.” He said softly. “I’m not here to harm the headmaster. I’m just trying to help Harry.”

At the sound of Harry’s name, Fawkes let out a mournful sound. He stared at Remus for a moment as if he’s assessing him, then gave a nod of approval. Moving quickly, Remus found the cabinet that held an ornate oaken box and a pensive. Surprised and wary that it had no wards or any obvious protections, he grabbed the box and quickly shrank it down and shoved in his pocket. He was tempted to use the floo but he knew once Dumbledore found the vials gone, he would check that first. He instead slipped out of the office and after getting the signal from Hermione that the hall was clear, he made record time getting to the secret passageway that led to Shrieking Shack. After making sure the road was clear, Remus vanished with a discreet pop.

ooOOoo

The memories did help Severus identify what the possible remaining horcruxes could be. He and Harry were in for a major hunt but little by little, they were building their resources. Remus continued to attend Order meetings for information as well as Hermione plus Hermione was able to pass on rumors she was hearing at Hogwarts. They used to information in an attempt to sort out the truth from fiction. The Prophet reported nothing about the missing teacher and students but Severus knew that wasn’t going to last too much longer. There were too many whispers going on and once the Dark Lord knew for certain that Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had no idea where his self-proclaimed savior was, he would move quickly and in the most deadly fashion possible. 

Remus also had to deal with Sirius. It was hard to not tell his friend that Harry was safe and that he was helping Harry to be able to free from Voldemort and Dumbledore. But he didn’t know how deep his old friend was into Dumbledore and he couldn’t risk it. It was easier to avoid him as much as possible than have a strained conversation. However, Remus should have known that Sirius wouldn’t let him get away that easily. 

“I know you’re avoiding me, Moony. Am I really so repulsive?” Sirius asked as he cornered Remus in the hallway leading to the kitchen. It was after an Order meeting and everyone had left. Remus stayed to search the Black Library for information on the Founder’s artifacts.

Remus could only sigh. It would be easy to just push past Sirius but Remus didn’t feel like the fight. “I told you the last time we talked what my terms were. I don’t know if I can trust you not to run back to Dumbledore with anything I say so I keep my own counsel.”

Sirius frowned. “What is so important that you don’t trust me? I’m your friend and I’ve kept your most intimate secret.”

“That was before war and betrayal, Sirius.” Remus suddenly felt tired, so tired of trying and failing to make his friend understand. “That was before Harry.” 

“You act as if I don’t care about Harry!” Sirius angrily replied through clenched teeth.

Remus ran his hand through his hair. “I know you care, Sirius. What I can’t get you to understand is that Dumbledore doesn’t about Harry, not the way you and I do!”

Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him close. His breath blew hot against Remus’ skin “Do you think I haven’t realized that? I heard what you said the last time we spoke, Remus. I paid attention to Dumbledore and I saw that he had his own agenda for Harry.”

Remus stared into Sirius’ dark eyes. He could see the pain radiating from them as Sirius struggled to not completely lose control. “What did he say?”

“He keeps talking about how important it is to find Harry, how we need Harry to defeat You-Know-Who. He never talks about Harry’s safety. When we ask why is Harry so important, so necessary, Dumbledore can never give us a straight answer. He talks about what’s best for Harry but his actions show differently.”

Sirius then pushed Remus away, causing the man to stumble slightly. He turned as if he was going to walk away but Sirius faced Remus once again. Remus’ heart ached at the raw anguish in Sirius’ voice. 

“Harry is his weapon and at this point, I’ll do anything to save him. Anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Remus do? Is Sirius fit to be bought into the fold or should he remain in the dark? Thanks for sticking this out! and enjoy!


End file.
